nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
The Seven Deadly Sins: Grand Cross
|romaji = Nanatsu no Taizai: Hikari to Yami no Gurando Kurosu |developer = Netmarble |publisher = n/a |platform = iOS, Android |release = June 4, 2019 |genre = n/a |mode = n/a |prev = n/a |next = n/a }} |Nanatsu no Taizai: Hikari to Yami no Gurando Kurosu|literally meaning "Seven Deadly Sins: Grand Cross of Light and Darkness"}} is an mobile game, based on the manga and anime series Nanatsu no Taizai, developed by Netmarble for iOS and Android devices. Units There are 4 types of units in the game: * R units: The most basic and common units in summoning, they generally have low stats and basic skills and can only level up to 30. * SR units: Rarier and mostly stronger then the R ones, with higher base stats and more powerful skills, can level up to 40. R units can evolve in SR ones. * SSR units: An even more powerful and the rariest on summoning, commonly having high base stats and the powerful skills, they can level up to 50. SR units evolve in SSR ones. * UR unities: The most powerful unit in the game and the final evolution of SSR units with the highest base stats, they can level up to 60, but can get an upgrade with Red Demon horns, Gray Demon wings and Crimson Demon ears to level up to 80. R units * "Beard of the Mountain Cat" Alioni * "Weird Fangs" Golgius * "Dawn Roar" Hugo * "Weird Fangs" Jude * "Roly-Poly" Marmas * "Weird Fangs" Ruin * "Dawn Roar" Simon * "Vaizel Fighting Festival" Taizoo * "Lord" Twigo SR Units * "Adventurer" Arthur * "Undead" Ban * "Burning Flame" Cain * "Heart of the Earth" Diane (Giant size) * "Crunching" Dreyfus * "Premonition of Chaos" Dreyfus * "Boar Hat" Elizabeth * "Fast Tavern" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Mascot" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Weird Fangs" Friesia * "Kingdom's Rising Star" Gilthunder * "Knight" Gilthunder * "Organizer" Gowther * "Adventurer" Griamore * "Champion" Griamore * "Rapier" Guila * "Ice Knight" Gustaf * "Premonition of Chaos" Hendrickson * "Kingdom's Rising Star" Howzer * "Noble of Liones" Howzer * "Adventurer" Jericho * "New Generation" Jericho * "Dawn Roar" Jillian * "Boar Hat" Meliodas * "Slime" Rimuru(Slime form, Collab event) * "Dawn Roar" Slader * "Magician" Vivian * "Dawn Roar" Weinheidt SSR units * "New King" Arthur * "Nunchaku" Ban * "Outlaw" Ban * "Sin of Greed" Ban * "Usurper" Ban * "Young Master" Benimaru * "Fighter" Diane (Human size) * "Kung Fu Master" Diane (Human size) * "Matrona" Diane (Human size) * "Sin of Envy" Diane (Giant size) * "Guardian" Elaine * "Halloween" Elaine * "Goddess" Elizabeth * "Princess" Elizabeth * "Reverse" Elizabeth & Hawk * "Holy Kinght" Escanor * "The Truth" Galand * "Thunder Guardian" Gilthunder * "Holy Knight" Gowther * "Sin of Lust" Gowther * "Ironclad Knight" Griamore * "Halloween" Guila * "Huge Fire" Guila * "Devil's Demon" Helbram * "Forest Guardian" Helbram * "Rotting Touch" Hendrickson * "The Storm Knight" Howzer * "Godspeed Knight" Jericho * "Forest Guardian" King (Fairy form) * "Grizzly Sin of Sloth" King (Fairy form) * "Plushie Guardian" King (Human form) * "Uncle" King (Human form) * "Original" Lilia (Game's original character) * "Grandmaster" Meliodas * "Hallowen Master" Meliodas * "Sin of Wrath" Meliodas (Demon mark) * "Collector" Merlin * "Great Magician" Merlin * "Tyrant of Destruction" Milim * '"Human" Rimuru ' (Human form) * "Intimidating Hunter" Slader Gameplay The battles are a card-based combat format, the player can choose three unities and a support to battle, it also can use one unit borrowed of other player. In battle, the player has to choose three of the several skills of their warriors to attack the foe, such as cause damage, aplly a negative status the enemies, boost or heal your allies or just combine cards in order to use a more powerful attack, and then, when the Ult Gauge is completed, the unit can use its Ultimate move. The story mode is based on the anime events in a resumed version, it currently has the full Holy Knights saga and some arcs of the Ten Commandaments saga with further arcs, side stories and special events being added in future updates. In order to get new unities, the player has to summon in a banner with the chance of getting random characters except the Collab characters, only summonable during the event period. Expending 3 Gems the player can get one random unit, with 30 gems, it can get a multi summoning of 10 random units, if it multi summons for 5 times without pulling any SSR unit, the next one will have a guaranteed SSR unit on it. Some units, however, can be obtained after finishing some story arc levels: * Boar Hat Meliodas and Mascot Elizabeth & Hawk are received in the beggining of the Introdution arc. * Heart of Earth Diane is received at the final of the Forest of White Dreams arc. * Undead Ban is unlocked after the final of the Baste Dungeon arc's final battle * Grizzly Sin of Sloth King is unlocked after the final of the Capital of the Dead arc * Sin of Envy Diane can be obtained after the Vaizeel Fighting Festival arc's final battle * Organizer Gowther is received after the completation of Armor Giant arc * Boar Hat Elizabeth is received after the final battle with Demon Hendrickson at the Kingdom Infiltration arc. Gallery PV The Seven Deadly Sins Hikari To Yami No Grand Cross (七つの大罪 ～光と闇の交戦～) Trailer|Trailer (Japanese) External Websites *Official Site Reference Navigation Category:Video Games